


TPM Drabble Set

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Shorts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short set of 100-word Drabbles written in the early 2000s featuring Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Multiple ratings apply; overall rating set at Explicit to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TPM Drabble Set

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fun With Bondage**

Qui-Gon shoved his apprentice hard against the wall, face-first, and pinned him there with his own massive bulk.

"What, exactly, is happening here?" Obi-Wan panted, hissing in ecstasy as Qui-Gon sucked and bit at his earlobe.

In answer, Qui-Gon flipped his padawan around, hiking the younger man's arms above his head where they were secured in shackles hanging from the ceiling.

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon ripped the last of their clothing off and chained himself to another set of shackles close by.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Cock fighting?" Obi-Wan asked, amused.

Qui-Gon leered. "I prefer saber practice."

 

**Destiny’s Promise**

A sense of profound anguish swept through Obi-Wan as he watched Owen Lars walk away. The Temple was gone, the Jedi were all but obliterated, and Darkness had descended like a death shroud. Yet there was still one ray of hope left, bundled lovingly in the tiny blanket that Owen now carried in his arms.

Hope.

Obi-Wan pulled his cowl up, sheltering his face from the wind and biting sand, though it did nothing to prevent the tears that spilled from his weary eyes. Without looking back, he turned and headed silently into the wastelands. His long vigil had begun.

 

**An Apprentice’s Duty**

Obi-Wan hated this. He was trapped, forced into this humiliating servitude. And his body betrayed him every time, craving the touch, responding like an addict in the throes of a narcotic high.

Tears swam in his eyes as he stroked himself harder, needing blessed relief from this agony. The calming words of the Code echoed through his mind as he finally reached climax, hot spurts of semen bathing his naked form.

He lay quietly on the hard marble dais, still trembling with shame as the Council members rose from their seats and left the chamber. The ritual was now complete.

 

**Awakening**

He soared without form, basking in the vibrant energy that surrounded him. The bold blues and purples of the Unifying Force played a lively game with his essence, tossing him to and fro while the rich greens of the Living Force kept him cocooned in their warmth. And in the midst of such pure serenity, a single tendril of Force energy glided along his consciousness, tickling and teasing, leaving a path of colorful fire in its wake...

Ben gasped as he snapped out of his meditation. Pleasure tingled along nerve endings long left untouched, making him shudder.

_"Master?"_

 

**Babysitting, Jedi Style**

Delightful peals of laughter echoed through the chamber as the crecheling triumphantly evaded his pursuers. Two Jedi circled the little boy cautiously, mindful of the ignited lightsaber held in those tiny hands.

"Patience, Obi-Wan; he will tire eventually."

The apprentice's scowl deepened. "Provided he doesn't injure one of us first. If only these walls weren't Force-shielded..."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed as the boy began to squeal excitedly, slicing invisible lines through the air with the saber. Both men recoiled, barely avoiding the blade as it sizzled past their groins.

"I'm sorry I distracted you before, Master."

Qui-Gon grinned. "No, you're not."

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
